powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Maid 3
Info Appearance Yuipia is an female biological android create by Thuan to serve Xiao Ying with body has the same frame as a normal human. She take a form of a beautiful girl with silver hair that cover half of her face and a gray eyes. Personality Yuipia is a maid of quiet determination. She does not encourage idle chatter on frivolous subjects and is generally reticent towards others. She also has high respect for the chain of command and rarely questions her orders. Powers Biological Android Physiology: 'As a android Yuipia possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. *'Infinity Core: Yuipia possess the core that store the infinite among of energy that keep her working without rest. Yuipia can control the energy in the core and use it in combat and defend. *'Energy Resistance': Yuipia body provides her with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. *'Sensor System': Yuipia has a super optic, thermal and motion sensors that can detect almost anything. *'Adaptive Countermeasures:' Yuipia systems are capable of fabricating and initializing any number of technological adaptations to deal with any adversary she comes across. *'Superhuman Strength': Yuipia possess an superhuman strength that allow her to lift/press in excess of thousand metric tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Yuipia speed is equal to a military jet which can reach a maximum supersonic speed of Mach 2.35. *'Superhuman Durability': Her bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel and she possesses unusually resilient skin that is impervious to any harm or damage. *'Infinity Stamina': Through the power of the infinity core, yuipia never getting tired. *'Regeneration System': Yuipia possess an special system that give she the ability to physically recover her damaged circuitry in the event of catastrophic structural impairment. *'Intuition System': Yuipia possess an system that help her instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. *'Total Memory' System: Yuipia possess an special memory system that help her remember and recall everything that she have ever experienced, encountered or learned. *'Parallel Thought System': Yuipia possess an system that make her capable of carrying out multiple calculations and thought processes at once. *'Virus Queen': Yuipia possess an special virus that can control other computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer. The virus she possess cannot be erase and only she can command it. Weapon Arsenal: Yuipia possesses a massive amount of summonable weapons and are able to use them at the right situation. She can summon weapons with endless complexity, e.g space distortion devices, physics defying weapons or even objects that use some sort of super science and she also can summon weapons of planetary scales *All Weapon Powers via collected weapons. *Blade Storm Generation *Bullet Hell *Hidden Arsenal *Weapon Summoning Abilities Spatiokinesis: Yuipia can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. She can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. *Create/generate, delete, shape and manipulate space. **Distance Manipulation **Infinite Supply **Spatial Flight *Conscious Spatial Awareness *Dimension Manipulation *Dimensional Manipulation *Floortilting *Inverted Dimension *Location Manipulation *Multi-Rotation *Portal Creation **Dimensional Storage **Door Projection *Portal Locating *Room Shifting *Space Compression *Space Sharing *Spatial Attacks *Spatial Constructs *Spatial Contortion *Spatial Direction Manipulation *Spatial Displacement **Matter Substitution *Spatial Duplication *Spatial Telekinesis *Subspace Manipulation *Summoning/Banishment *Teleportation *Amalgamation: Merging matter with another by overlapping the two objects' spaces, removing their separate boundaries. *Pocket Dimension Creation: Create an extra dimension of space that exists outside of the original space. *Spatial Crush: Crush objects by manipulating the surrounding or personal space by: *Spatial Distortion: Bending the curvature of the three dimensional space to distort anything within. *Spatial Empowerment: Draw and gain strength from space itself. *Spatial Mimicry *Spatial Perception *Spatial Rift: Tear open the third dimension space to create portals for inter-dimensional attacks and travel. *Spatial Slicing: User attacks by tearing out a section of space to sever the spatial connection of the target. *Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects, even potentially alter reality. *Spatiokinetic Combat *Warp Bubble: She creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it: *Interspatial Manipulation *Psychic Spatial Manipulation *Space Energy Manipulation *Space Magic *Spatial Tuning *Subspace Travel *Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. *Boundary Manipulation by manipulating the boundary of space and matter. *Force-Field Manipulation by manipulating the barrier of space. *Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. *Nothingness Manipulation by manipulating the voids of deep space. *Spatial-Temporal Lock by placing oneself in an alternate timeless space outside of the normal space-time continuum. *Spatiolock by placing themselves outside space. *Time Travel by phasing through the spatial barriers that separate different timelines. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Holy Blessing: It is a samurai sword's pure white blade is not yet sullied by a single drop of blood. Weakness Her core is her heart. If someone able to take out her heart she will die. Category:Blog posts